


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @chaosinacoffeecupWord Count: 3,347A/N: I wrote this for @newtospnfandom, welcome to the fandom hun and her challenge Jamie’s Supernatural Music Challenge, with the song, “Every Rose Has Its Thorn.” This was also written for @wonderfulworldofwinchester with the prompt, “You know that’s not what an apology sounds like?” “Bite me.” You all should know me by now. I abhor angst to its core essence however, I am believer of going where the prompt takes you and so, yes this is angsty but there’s a happy ending. Just go with it. Trust me.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

[Also posted on my Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/170462435241/every-rose-has-its-thorn)

 

Crowley woke up in a plush crimson red bed, quite unlike his own. He doesn’t sleep, why was he lying in a bed on his side? Usually, he would just lay holding you while reading something. But to actually lay down in bed with his eyes closed? And he still had his suit on? Had he just come from a business meeting? Curious indeed. Something was off.

 

He looks over and he sees you sleeping like an angel beside him but that couldn’t be. He was stupid. He had gotten into a fight not about the important things mind you, but a fight nonetheless. And he didn't remember apologizing. Crowley had felt you growing distant. He should have asked why. There was a reason, there had to be. You loved him, he knew that but he yelled, his temper flaring, making him say some awful things. He became rather suspicious as well.

 

You claimed you were busy one night but were really at the doctor’s. Another night you said you had to help the Winchesters but you stayed at the hotel just giving them intel. What were you doing the rest of the time and why couldn't you be honest with him? What were you hiding?

 

Crowley let his insecurities get the best of him and he yelled at you to leave. If you left, you couldn’t hurt him anymore, couldn't make him feel like this anymore. Or at least that was his reasoning. Cutting away the problem was always his coping mechanism. He didn’t bother to hear your side of things.

 

Crowley closed his eyes and he could see your tear stained face as you pleaded with him to not do this. To listen to you. You just wanted to tell him why but he wasn’t too keen on excuses and so literally slammed the door on you and teleported you away from the penthouse.

 

 

That had been his deepest regret. He always wanted to be loved and you loved him and he pushed you away. Was it really because of his suspicions or because the King of Hell can’t deign to love a human hunter? Since when did he care about what his demons thought?

 

Those were the thoughts swirling around in his head torturing him as he saw you lying there smiling in your sleep.

 

There was no way you could have snuck into Hell. That was where he was, Hell, had to be. Though the bed looked different. What was happening?

 

Crowley slowly got off the bed so as not to wake you. Once he got out of the bedroom shrouded in darkness, he stopped abruptly. The hallway lead to a lavish living room. One that he had never seen nor decorated. He ran to the door only to open it to find a hallway. He was in an apartment complex, not in Hell. What was happening? Whose apartment was he in?

 

He heard your murmurs from the other room and a soft groan fell from your lips as you were undoubtedly stretching and coming to find him. The moan felt like torture. He could see you under him urging him to go faster, deeper. The smile on your face lighting up the room. The very smile he would never see again or thought he wouldn’t.

 

He looked around wildly in a panic, trying to place what was happening. That was when you came into the room. “Baby what’s wrong?” you asked in a quiet and groggy voice.

 

Crowley narrowed his eyes at you. You never called him “baby.” You usually called him, “My King” playfully mind you, “Crowl,” “Crowls,” “Daddy,” if you were so inclined, “Sir,” or “Darling.” But not “baby.” He looked at you, really looked at you. Your features were the same and you wore the same babydoll to sleep. The very one you wore on Valentine's Day, the first time the two of you had sex. But you weren’t you, Crowley was sure of it. The softness he always found in your eyes and that little twinkle of mischief wasn’t there. The smile was warm but your eyes were almost cold. You were a close facsimile but were you close enough for him to succumb was the question? At that moment he had a sinking feeling he knew what was happening.

 

You saw the agitation on his face and you approached slowly, like you would a lion. You smiled softly at him.

 

“Where am I?” Crowley asked carefully, taking stock of the room once more.

 

“Does it matter?” you asked softly, quizzically.

 

Crowley stopped speaking at that point. Does it matter? He honestly couldn’t answer that question. You were all he ever wanted but this wasn’t real, or was it? He hadn’t seen you in a while. Maybe this was you and his memories were fuzzy? No, he was the King of Hell, his memories aren't fuzzy. You didn't look at him with cold eyes even on that fateful day.

 

You took stock of his silence and saw him mulling over something. Judging by the look, the thought didn’t seem like a happy one. “Look, I didn’t mean to make you scared or anything by what I said. Not that I could scare the former King of Hell but-.”

 

“Former?” Crowley questioned more confused than ever.

 

“You don’t remember?” you asked incredulously.

 

Crowley shook his head waiting for an explanation.

 

“That must have been some nightmare. They’ve been getting stronger. You gave up Hell years ago to just live a quiet life with me. Don’t you remember?”

 

“Nightmares?”

 

“Yes, sillyhead, nightmares. Ones where we got into a fight, as if we ever could. I think you’re just afraid you’ll lose me but you’ll never lose me. I’m not going anywhere. We have forever with each other here, safe from everything.”

 

“It was a nightmare?”

 

“Oh man, I’ll make us both some coffee, seems like you need it.”

 

Crowley nodded and watched you disappear into the kitchen. He gave up his throne and it was all a nightmare? How could he not remember that? He was the King of Hell, okay possibly the former King of Hell, but wouldn’t he remember going to Hell and abdicating the throne? Who was the ruler now? He walked around the living room looking at pictures of the two of you. He saw a picture of you in your wedding dress, a picture of you and your parents, and so many pictures of the two of you. How could he remember none of it? It was as if he were a ghost in his own life.

 

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice you come into the room. He saw a shadow fall over the picture he was looking at and instinct took over. He placed his hand in his suit expecting to take out an angel blade only to find a napkin. You stepped closer to Crowley, wondering what he was doing but stopped when a creaky floorboard announced your presence. Crowley jerked towards you in surprise, dropping the picture.

 

“Woah, easy there tiger. Just me. Wow, someone’s jumpy,” you said with a chuckle as you offered Crowley his coffee.

 

He eyed you suspiciously and looked at the coffee as if it had all the answers. “Where are my weapons?”

 

You frowned at him. “You don’t remember. It’s a new rule in the house. No weapons, silly. Not when we’re trying to have a baby. You’re not the King, you’re safe here. No one can get to us. We’re safe.”

 

Crowley took the coffee and really looked at you again. The same suspicions were there. You were you but not. “Why do you keep saying I’m safe? You keep repeating the words as if working off a script.”

 

You looked at him, confused. The both of you stare at each other for a moment before Crowley continues voicing his suspicions.

 

“You said safe several times. Am I safe if I leave here?” Crowley questioned apprehensively.

 

“Now why would you want to do a silly thing like that?” you replied with a laugh.

 

“I can’t leave, can I? Because this isn’t real?” Crowley responded critically.

 

“Does it matter?” you asked again, this time sincerely.

 

“That may be the hardest question anyone has ever asked me. I have you here to love me, there are no stresses, no meetings, no moronic demons popping in and we have a beautiful apartment away from it all, but you’re not real and in a few days I’ll die. A Djinn is the only thing this can be. A drug fueled Djinn world of what you think I want more than anything, my fondest wish.

 

“What are you saying? What’s a Djinn?”

 

“Cut the act, sweetheart, I know. The jig’s up.”

 

You sighed and placed your coffee cup down. “I knew it was a risk taking you. You’re the King of Hell, of course you’d figure it out in record time. But just so we’re clear honey, you came to me, not the other way around. I’m not an idiot, I wouldn’t just come after the King of Hell.”

 

“Why would I have-.”

 

“You came to me pleading, begging me to take you. Granted, I was curious as to what was so important the very King of evil would knock on my door. You said you messed everything up, the only thing that meant anything to you and you wanted it all to end. That you were the King of Hell and that feasting on you could last me for years. How heroic of you, all for the woman you lost, right? And what now you want out? This is everything you ever wanted and what, it isn’t good enough for the King? I knew you’d be trouble from the get-go but I thought hey why not, he’s practically begging me.”

 

Crowley remembered that night. It was pouring rain out, he teleported himself outside the warehouse and debated with himself whether this was the only answer. By the time he knocked on the door, he was soaking wet. Crowley was desperate and he thought this was the only way he could ever be with you again. He couldn’t find you and he couldn’t let you go. He started to remember it all.

 

“Do you really want to fight this? As I said, you’re safe, you’ll live a lifetime with me, the woman you love.”

 

She continued talking but for the life of him, Crowley couldn’t hear it anymore. He wanted you more than reason but he couldn’t agree with this. He couldn’t succumb to this. This couldn’t be the way he died. He wanted this to be real. He couldn’t play house with a pale replacement of you. He had to find you, the real you and fix this. He had to grovel and win you back. This had to be real or nothing at all. He’d just rule and never love again. This Djinn dream was only a desperate half measure. He couldn’t give in. He had to fight for the real thing and face you, the real you, no matter the consequences. Hopefully, you’d take him back. And if not, then he’d find some way to live with it.

 

“This isn’t real. I was desperate. After centuries of scorn and villainy I had finally found real love and I threw it all away. You’re offering everything I want but not with the real you. I want you to be real. I want to raise children with you and have literally forever, not the illusion of forever. I don’t want to die in a dirty warehouse, forgotten for all eternity like some weird version of Romeo and Juliet. I’m the bloody KING OF HELL!”

 

Crowley looked at you with tears in his eyes. He threw you to the ground and ran into the kitchen only to find no weapons. You were standing in the doorway screaming at him to come back. To choose you but he wasn’t having it.

 

“Good bye. I love you, Y/N. And I’m coming to find you.”  
As he jumped off the fire escape, he heard you, the real you calling him. There was a tremor in your voice as you called him, begging him to wake up. Crowley continued to fall and then darkness swelled around him. In seconds, he gasped and opened his eyes only to see you. Boy, were you a sight for sore eyes. You looked even more gorgeous to him then when he saw you last.

 

Tears were in your eyes and there was a huge, sad smile on your face. One look at you and he knew this was real. You promptly smacked him, “You ever do that to me again and I will kill you, King of Hell or not.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “That’s my spitfire girl. Missed you love.”

 

“Missed you too my King,” you said reverently. “Had me worried there that I lost you again.”

 

Crowley looked around and saw a dirty warehouse, the Djinn dead in the corner. Only his girl could come in swinging and kill the head Djinn all by herself. You helped him up and carried him to your car speeding off.

 

“Didn’t call for backup?”

 

“Didn’t think you wanted me to broadcast to the Winchesters what a sentimental sap you are.”

 

Crowley smirked at your response. “How did you find me?”

 

“Well I was called by the Winchesters to try and locate you for a hunt. They said they couldn’t find you. I thought you were just laying low but when I couldn’t find you, I got spooked. Thought something bad happened. Still love you after all. So, I dug deep and finally found you. By the looks of it, just in the knick of time. Never thought you’d go to a Djinn though.”

 

“Why were you distant?”

 

“So this is my fault? You know that’s not what an apology sounds like. You really want to fight again?”

 

“Bite me.”

 

“What did I say about fighting, Crowls? I did just save your life and take out a Djinn single handedly. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

“Words fall short in expressing how very sorry I am for the fight and on how very grateful I am that you were there when I really needed you.”

 

“That’s better. Why didn’t you just apologize like that earlier? Better to offer yourself up to a Djinn? I know you don’t do feelings but come on?”

 

“Bloody hell Y/N could we not fight.”

 

“Were we fighting?”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes at you. “I went to a Djinn because I felt I was losing you and I got…”

 

“Dickish and suspicious?”

 

“What did I say about fighting?”

 

“Uh...I was the one that said no fighting to begin with but uh...okay. I’m driving so I can’t put my hands up but white flag here. Fine, I was distant because I was terrified.”

 

“Of me?”

 

“Geez, let a girl finish why don’t you. At the end, you can comment.”

 

“Getting all bossy? Have we forgotten I’m the King.”

 

“Not in this car you aren’t. And I happen to know you like Wonder Woman to make an appearance; a strong, kick ass female to dominate you, every once in a while so King, be a good boy and hush will ya?”

 

Crowley chuckled. He missed that wit. The fake you was so conciliatory and kind but there wasn’t much biting sass. He would do whatever it took to make this work.

 

“Anyway, I was distant because I was pregnant. I know I’m wearing a million coats, it’s freezing out but uh I’m 7 months pregnant and I’m terrified. Surprise!”

 

Crowley was staying silent like you asked but his face was wide eyed and you could tell he was desperate to ask questions.

 

“I don’t know what this kid is going to be like. Kinda not well versed on Cambions as a whole, but I did a little research about them in the Bunker, when I told the boys I’d run point for a hunt a while back. You told me you never wanted kids and weren’t such a great father. I knew if I told you, I’d lose you. I went to the doctor and I distanced myself from you because I was trying to figure out what to do and say. I helped the Winchesters but stayed back in the hotel to think. I didn’t want to hunt and risk the child. I probably should have told you instead of pushing you away but I-”

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and parked the car on the side of the road.

 

“What the hell Crowley!”

 

“Shh. Trying to be romantic here, pet. How could I have been so foolish? My Kingdom means nothing without you. Took me some time to realize my priorities. I may not have been as fatherly before but I am now. Nothing means more to me than you and our child.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way now. Maybe we can get an apartment or a cabin in the woods and hole up in it, safe from everything.”

 

“I’d wish for nothing more,” Crowley said with a smile.

 

He opened you coat and touched your stomach. “Hello, little one.”

 

And just like that the two of you forgot the argument, he forgot the Djinn, you forgot what he said to you and you just relished in your love for one another. The song that played when you broke up, “Every Rose Has Its Thorn,” curiously played now on the radio. How very true that was, but hopefully now, you’ve worked through the thorns in your relationship. This time you were both positive that you and Crowley would be together forever. And all it took was a stupid fight.


End file.
